


Iguana

by autumnangelwrites



Series: Summer Prompts Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Pointless fluff, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnangelwrites/pseuds/autumnangelwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian wonders why he ever agreed to this ridiculousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iguana

“Dami, quick, look over here!” Damian turned and tsked, completely unimpressed in the face of his mentor’s enthusiasm.

A crowd of eager kindergarteners separated the two, but the distance didn’t seem to damper Dick’s spirit at all. He was particularly pleased with himself at the moment, having realized that the Manhattan Zoo served as an optimal location for another one of his stupid attempts at bonding. Damian was actually far from impressed—the animals were trapped within the confines of cages and far too domesticated to put up the proper fight that that warranted—but the attractions were as clean as could be expected and the animals seemed relatively healthy, so Damian let Dick have his small victory with minimal struggle.

They had made their way around to the shady reptile house, near the center of the part. The change in temperature brought on by the shade was welcome. The squeals and shoves, courtesy of the small hoard of children, were decidedly not.

Dick seemed to be unbothered by the noise and activity, his face gleefully smooshed against the large display case, cooing softly despite the thick sheet of glass separating him from the creature of his affection. Despite his better judgement, Damian sighed and picked his way through the crowd to join the overgrown idiot. If nothing else, he could usher his mentor away from the poor creature.

The object of Dick’s affection was a large, fat iguana. It appeared to be sprawled on a rock, absorbing waves of heat from a lamp hidden within the tropical habitat. Damian raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. The iguana kept still, seemingly just as unimpressed.

“Grayson…” Damian found himself at a loss, unable to find what was so striking about this specific reptile. He paused for a moment, then adequately summed up his exasperation with a short, heartfelt, “why?”

“It kind of looks like you, doesn’t it?” Dick mused, tapping on the glass despite the numerous signs that warned against it. The iguana continued to bask, completely unbothered. Damian jerked back from the glass, insulted.

“It does not!”

“Sure it does!” Damian could see Dick’s shit-eating grin reflected back to him in the glass. It did not improve his mood. “C’mon, Dami, throw a little yellow and red on him and he could be your twin!”

“Grayson, stop this nonsense!” Damian took a step away from his mentor, edging closer to the snakes. The snakes wouldn’t insult him as such. Turning to examine a pretty gold one, he murmured to himself, “As if I could be compared such an average reptile.”

The snicker to his left indicated that he hadn’t spoken quiet enough.

“No, but look!” Dick tried again, eager to draw his partner back to his side, “he’s even got little spikes! And the little plaque by the wall says that he’s vegetarian. You two have so much in common!”

Damian leaned over to check the information plaque as well.

“This iguana is most comfortable in a tropical climate. We aren’t similar at all.”

“But Dami, he can jump from heights of forty feet! I bet he could give Killer Croc a run for his money. Plus, he has these wicked sharp teeth and I still have that mark from when you bit me mid-spar last week—“

“You said _any means necessary_ —“

“—and so I think that you and Mr. Greenie here—“

“Grayson, you’re being ridiculous—“

“—could really make a great team.”

“ _Grayson_.”

“Oh wait, the plaque says they grow to be six feet. Maybe you aren’t as similar as I thought.”

The crowd of kindergartners watched in fascination as a young boy propelled a laughing man out of the reptile house, spewing forbidden words the whole way. The den mothers exchanged a glance, then heaved a sigh and ushered the kids off to lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on AO3 and my first attempt at writing Damian. I'll be posting works from my summer prompt challenge, and hopefully the characters will gain more depth and my writing will get better. Thanks for reading!


End file.
